The Awesome Development of Captain Spirit
On June 12, 2018, a developer's diary called "The Awesome Development of Captain Spirit" was showcased during the E3 event featuring the Creative Co-Directors Michel Koch, Raoul Barbet and Lead Concept Artist Edouard Caplain on The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. The song "Look for Sympathy" by Luciano Rossi is used in the video. Video The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit - E3 2018 The Awesome Development of Captain Spirit PS4 Transcript Raoul Barbet: Hi, my name is Raoul Barbet. Michel Koch: And my name is Michel Koch. We are the creative directors on The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. Raoul Barbet: So we began to work on Life is Strange 2 and we wanted to expand the universe by talking about one character in particular. Michel Koch: So, in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit, we are telling the story of Chris, which is a young kid. When we were writing him, we saw that it would be really interesting to have a short, full experience when you play a morning of his life. Chris is having a quite lonely childhood, his dad is not taking the best care of him. So he has to be by himself a lot of the time. And he is using his imagination to have, I think, a better life and a better existence. Raoul Barbet: So Chris is creating his own missions in his imagination with this character of "Captain Spirit". And this is also something we wanted to talk about - the fact that, as a child, and a lonely child, I think a lot of players and people have done that in their childhood, to create false characters, to create new planets, new worlds you can dive in to. The first inspiration would be our own childhood, a childhood souvenir, and what were the games we were playing at. Michel Koch: It was a big challenge to think of how visually we would represent some of those elements from Chris's imagination. But we knew that we wanted also to expand on the technical side, improve our style. So we worked a lot with the artistic team, with the environment team, for example with the Lead Concept Artist Edouard Caplain. Edouard Caplain: We can't have any real world references, we had to do all our own brands, our own superheroes, our own posters solely made for Captain Spirit, so basically I used and I did what I think a kid would like and what I would like as a kid. It's like being back to being young, and you put yourself in the drawing, and it's really cool. Michel Koch: And it was really interesting, within the demo, the player will discover that as they're experiencing the kid's life, playing with toys, there will be links with the Life is Strange universe. Some of the choices, some of the actions you made in Captain Spirit will have some consequences in the second season. Raoul Barbet: As Captain Spirit is also a link between the first season to Life is Strange 2, it was important for us to change a bit also, the use of music, so we were happy to be able to have one song from . It's not just about having some decent strikes in particular music, it's also how you're going to use it within the story. Michel Koch: Since the beginning, we knew we wanted Captain Spirit to be a free demo. Raoul Barbet: So it means also we can have a specific story and design that allows players to replay also the game to find new secrets. It's not the same structure, or the same purpose of an episodic narrative game, for example, that you sell to players. We changed a bit of the way of designing and writing this story. Michel Koch: So we really hope that you will enjoy playing Captain Spirit as much as we did enjoy creating it. Raoul Barbet: And thanks a lot for playing Captain Spirit. Michel Koch: Thank you. Category:Captain Spirit